Kaz Is A Total Damsel In Distress When Not In Ketterdam
by Caffeine Addicted Author
Summary: Captain Inej is terrifying and hell in a human form. The only person on Earth who would says otherwise is Kaz. Rather, Kaz revels in it.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was searching through my Google Drive and found this. The characters are a little OC, but that's for a reason. In this one, Kaz doesn't have his armor on, and because Inej is doing her job (protecting people from bad stuff on the seas) she has her armor** ** _on_** **. I was getting tired of 'Inej and Kaz are equal' - though don't get me wrong I love this ship and every fic is amazing - but if you think about it, if Inej and Kaz were alone on the sea he would totally spend the most of the time staring wide eyed at Inej. And with the trouble he gets into, he would totally be stuck on a ship at some point.**

 **On another point, I'm only borrowing these characters from Leigh Bardugo.**

###

 **IF HE HADN'T BEEN KNOCKED OUT BY THE GUY WITHOUT THE WEAPON** , he might have been less offended.

But he had been. He had been jumped by five people - three of them with batons and one with an iron fist - and the final striking blow came from the weaponless one. He might have laughed if it hadn't happened to him. And, if he laughed.

But there he was. With his head throbbing spectacularly, he had barely managed to locate Specht right beside him and Rogan on the other side of himself. Anika was also crudely roped and he had felt a bitter pride as he felt, rather than saw himself infinitely more chained than anybody else. The best chains of the entire business were on him, and he wasn't sure that he himself would have been able to crack it in less than half an hour if it had been on somebody else.

"We're on a ship," Anika ventured halfheartedly. Kaz scowled at her. The ship's rocking had told them all as much, and noise was giving him a headache.

Rogan swallowed nervously and Specht smacked him on the back, stretching to the limit of ropes on his ankle. Looking at them all, Kaz felt infinitely more closeted, the pain in his head making the walls close around him even more. Inwardly he scowled. Claustrophobia was becoming more and more of a problem for him.

"Wait!" Rogan finally said, making them all pause. Looking at him, Kaz managed to arch an eyebrow that could hopefully only be read as don't you dare tell me to wait, but then he listened as well.

Loud banging. The sound of rushing feet. Gunfire. Wails of terror.

Footsteps rushing toward their door loudened and they all turned their head expectantly. With his head pounding as the footsteps loudened, they all watched as the door swung open, with a force so strong it almost ripped the door off its hinges. And then he saw her.

He heard his breath catch and the world seemed to have frozen. He could have sworn she was glowing - the air around her tense and fierce, her mouth pulled down into a growl that probably would have made people shiver with fear instead of beam, but that was the only thing he was doing.

Realistically, he had seen her only two weeks ago for reloading but his Wraith in action was even more awe-striking.

Inej moved immediately toward him, tugging uselessly at the chains. Scowling at it, she looked at the girl behind her and Kaz noticed an almost petite blonde girl, knifing her way through his three gang member's ropes.

"Jeryle!" she called.

The girl - Jeryle - turned and saw his chains. With a mouth wide enough to rival a fish, she moved off of Specht and extended a hand. It burst into flames, and Kaz's eyes widened.

As the blonde girl worked on his chains, melting them off at strategic points so the liquid wouldn't burn him, Inej looked at his mouth, still stuffed with the gag. He hoped his cheeks didn't flare as red as he thought when she hesitated, before inserting two fingers into his mouth.

"Ughfm-" he began, starting to spit it out. Inej pulled it out completely, her graceful fingers only holding the tip of it as she dropped it onto the wooden floor. The blonde girl pulled away once more, and he twisted his wrists, glad he could breathe once more.

"Are you alright?" Inej quietly asked, leaning into him to ask the question. Her breath was warm against his freezing cheeks, and he sucked in a breath.

"I don't know, I've just been captured and chained to the bottom of a ship - I think I'm doing perfectly fine," Kaz replied sarcastically, refraining from mentioning the still pounding head wound. Oddly enough, with Inej in front of him he could have sworn it had lessened. Inej rolled her eyes.

"Your head-" she cut off, pressing a hand to his face. He sucked in another long breath but her graceful smooth brown fingers were already gone, the soothing touch replaced with the freezing air once more.

"The head wound should be alright but you'll be off your feet and unbalanced," she warned him. "Lean on me for support."

He stood finally, shakily and found that she was right. The ship's incessant rocking didn't help either, and almost immediately he fell into her. He cursed himself, sure he was blushing. It didn't help that the four others were staring at the two of them wide eyed. The ship was too loud, but he could have sworn that Anika had subtly leaned over to Rogan and said something turning her expression sour with disappointment and his triumph. You owe me…?

"Jeryle, get the three others back to the Wraith safely," Inej instructed. "I've got him. It's going to be a slower process. Tell the others that as well."

The blonde girl nodded, before tugging his three members along. Kaz watched their backs cautiously, and Inej answered his unspoken question.

"They'll be fine. I trust her."

He nodded, trying to get off of her. She sighed, keeping a gentle hand on his back. He fell almost immediately as soon as the additional support was gone.

"You need a medic," she said concerned. "I'm going to call for one back on the Wraith. Until then, lean on me."

Kaz briefly wondered when he had become the damsel in distress of some ridiculous Kerch fairytale Ketterdam was so fond of playing. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"You're not," she returned sharply. Pressing him to her skin, he stiffened, expecting tides and cold salt water.

He didn't feel anything, except for the warmth of her skin and cloth, and the wicked pain of the head wound. Perhaps that was what was blocking it…

Either way, Inej didn't give a damn. Guiding him step by step, he found himself being supported by her more and more, and by the end of the walk through the ridiculously long hallway, was almost in her arms.

"Saints," Inej quietly said before pushing him completely into her and with obvious difficulty, picking him partly up, cradling him half in her arms, and half onto the ground. The overwhelming smell that didn't exist of Inej surrounded him, and he grasped desperately for her, unconsciously trying to surround himself with more of her.

"Inej-" he gasped, hands raking through her back. Inej lifted him a little higher, until he was off the ground entirely.

"Hold on," she instructed calmly. "I'm not letting go of you."

As they went up the stairs, Kaz was dimly aware of the even harder rocking sensation. "The crew… " he said softly, looking at her with wild eyes. "What's going on?"

She didn't respond, rather pressing him closer to her. He would have wanted a different answer, but as her comforting non-scent surrounded him, his eyes flickered shut and Inej pulled him back awake.

"We're almost there, you have to stay with me," Inej said quietly. Her eyes flickered down to him, and he stared at her with confusion. Her dark brown eyes were flecked with worry and reassurance and something so Inej-like that he couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"What?"

The words were hard to speak, and the world was gradually fading even more into a black haze. Inej sighed, pressing him even closer to her. A hard crash hit the ship and he unconsciously threw his arms against her neck in an attempt to prevent himself from falling. In return, Inej propped him up a little higher.

"We're almost there," she whispered. "Just hold on for a while. I've got you Kaz. It's going to be alright."

The world faded to black, and as it all drifted away, he believed that right there, surrounded by her comforting non-scent and arms wrapped securely around her neck, it was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

She reached the top step at last, and swung the door open. As she got there, she was aware of Rotty giving her a concerned look, reaching out to grab for Kaz. She shook her head, staring at the bloody, rainy deck and ignored his waiting arms. She was keeping him in hers.

"Where is Viviana?" she asked, crossing between the two ships. The Wraith had stopped directly next to the Gorgon, slamming herself into the other ships side. Carefully maneuvering him, she cursed his weight but held him close to her anyway, making sure no part of him touched the edges of the ships. The rain was falling at a much lighter pace now, but she barely noticed it.

"I believed I called for Viviana." She growled, looking around her massive deck. Viviana was rushing up to them, looking at the boy in her arms.

"That's Kaz Brekker," she whispered in shock as she reached him.

"Fix him," Inej snapped back, and the two girls made their way to below the deck. They reached her working space and layed him out on the bed. She stared tersely.

"He'll be fine, minor head wound, it'll hurt like a bitch but as long as it stays uninfected and treated hourly, he'll be fine," Viviana reassured her, holding a paste-like green substance. She scooped out a handful and gave Kaz a doubtful look, almost as if the boy himself made her terrified.

"Do it," she said.

"He's the Bastard of the Barrell," Viviana returned immediately, but her hand still reached out to lightly press on his wound. "I er, forgive me for my fear but he's rather terrifying and-"

"I'll do it," Inej said, snatching it from her and rubbing it on him instead. It was eery, touching him without any permission and she felt awkward under Viviana's gaze. "Is there anything else?"

Viviana shook her head. "He should wake up in a few minutes. Ten or so. Um-"

"Treat everybody upstairs," she commanded the girl. "and let me deal with him. I'll make sure he's alright."

Viviana nodded dutifully and headed out the door. Inej continued to rub his head with the herbs, watching his pale skin move as he lightly inhaled and exhaled.

After a while of quiet, his eyes flickered open and he fixed her with that dark coffee brown eyes. She almost blushed as she recalled seeing him captured, and hearing the news about his capture. Her vision had turned red - nothing else - and it had taken a while to calm down.

"Wh-where am I?" Kaz asked quietly, looking at her shocked. She helped him up a little, bringing a glass of water to his lips and he drank just a bit.

"My ship," she answered calmly. "You're only a little injured, but as long as you stay calm and in one place for the next few days, we can have you and the others back to Ketterdam completely unharmed in a few weeks."

"Inej," he said softly. "What happened to me? I remember… walking up stairs? In your arms? Everything is blurry, I can't focus on anything."

She nodded before leaning down and lightly bringing her lips to his, barely even pecking him.

He froze in shock, withholding the smallest shudder.

She drew back, remembering that now that the head wound was gone, she probably wouldn't be able to touch him that way in a few months. Maybe even years.

"I should go," she said quietly. "When you feel better, just ask around the crew and they'll give you directions to my cabin. You're sleeping with me tonight."

She thought she heard him answer, but she was already too far away and the door had shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaz woke up with a wicked headache and the insatiable urge to punch somebody.

But then again, he nearly always had the latter so it was a feeling he was used to.

"Hi," squeaked a dark haired girl in breeches. She was holding a bowl filled with a greasy kind of green pulp. Kaz reached for the cut on his head and sighed as he felt it there.

"I wouldn't touch it," she suggested a little too late. "I mean, there's always that kind of kneejerk reaction when waking up, but I still wouldn't. This pulp feels kind of disgusting."

Kaz nodded warily, studying where he was. He could barely remember anything. It was all a blur.

"What's your name?" he asked after a while.

"Viviana," she said immediately. "Captain told me to watch over you as you slept, and also told me to tell you to direct you to her room when you woke up. I'd be glad - Captain Ghafa is like, the prettiest girl I've ever seen. If I swung that way. Which I do not."

She did.

"Am I on the Wraith?" Kaz asked after a while, recognizing the rocking feeling. He didn't remember much - a bit of being captured and fully shackled, and then pounding footsteps. A burning heat on his wrists, and then a warm breath on his chee- Inej.

"Inej Ghafa," he said suddenly. "I need to see her."

"Yeah, I was told to guide her you to her," she said nodding. Kaz saw a brief flash of jealousy in her eyes, and if he was petty - which he was not - he would have returned it with a smug look of his own. Inej didn't swing her way. Inej didn't like her. Ha.

But he was not petty so he chose not to say it.

"Just guide me to her then," Kaz said irritably. "I need to see her."

Viviana sighed and nodded. Holding out her hand, Kaz ignored it as he got up by himself. The rocking was a lot more steady here - it was much more bearable despite his pounding head, and he found himself wanting to ignore it and just find Inej. His brain wasn't letting him focus on much of anything else.

She held the door open for him and he sighed as he saw more stairs. Climbing up them at a painstaking rate, he reached the deck and Viviana softly called out to unfamiliar faces. Few were injured, and he felt a sweeping sense of pride.

Inej had built a damn strong crew.

"Here," she said as she brought them to yet another area. It included more stairs, and Kaz quietly climbed down them all. Now they were at a door at the beginning of a long hallway, and at the end of it a large room. He could see a couple beds, with more on top of them. "Over there is where all the shipmates sleep, and you will too." She sounded almost smug at that, and Kaz felt the urge to knock her down.

He was not petty, he reminded himself.

"Captain Ghafa," he let the word play out, rolling it out on his tongue. "Told me I was sleeping with her tonight." Hopefully she had actually told him that. Hopefully it wasn't apart of his dream.

Crap, it probably was.

She bit her lip. "You've been hallucinating because of your head wound then," she said calmly, just a hint of smugness in her voice. "Good luck convincing her of that."

The urge to punch somebody was growing, and if Inej wouldn't have punched him, he would have.

"Fine," he said tersely. "I was imagining it right? Find me at the barracks at night then."

The conversation almost took care of the pounding headache, but her stony silence brought it back. Viviana quietly knocked on the door, and there was the briefest of pauses.

It swung open to reveal a tired Inej on the other side, looking exhausted with bags so dark he could get lost in them.

"Hello," she said calmly. "Ka - you're up! How are you?"

"Fine," he said automatically, feeling his lips twitch up. Trying to head inside, Inej moved for him and the last thing he saw before she shut the door was Viviana's shocked face.

He was not petty.

Rather, he responded to the incredulity with an action impossible without his middle finger.

"Lay on the bed," Inej said immediately, lightly holding the cloth on his sleeve. He nodded and paused to look around her room, It was bright, with light flaring in from the sides and a bed in the middle. Papers and a desk had been pushed to the side of it, and a couple of trinkets had been decoratively pinned up. It looked nice.

"On the bed, not around it," she continued. "Unfortunately I don't have any clothes to fit you. Would you like a shirt of mine though?"

Kaz nodded gratefully, slowly sitting down on the bed. He watched her silently as she pulled clothes out from somewhere and handed it to him. He eyed it surreptitiously, realizing it wouldn't fit him in the slightest.

"I can ask my crew…" she trailed off, but he shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he answered calmly. "I'll just ask my own crew. They're still here?"

She nodded. "I've already told you this, but we're dropping you off to Ketterdam in a while. We're a bit of a long ride from there - around the banks of Fjerda -so it will take some time."

He nodded, wondering how long he had actually been captured. It was strange being hit like that - his memory was abysmal and he wondered whether his recollections held even the slightest bit of accuracy.

"You need rest," Inej said after the pause. "Just strip out of the clothes you have now. I'll give it to Hessian to be washed. You should sleep for now."

Kaz nodded, preparing to stand up. Inwardly, he cursed Viviana. There was no way of hiding his lie now.

To his surprise, Inej stopped him. "Why are you standing up?" she asked in a faux-confused tone. "Just give me your clothes and then you can sleep."  
In the most level voice he could hope for, he answered. "Surely not in here."

A tiny smile quirked up on her face and she looked almost mischievous. "Why not?"

His heart sped up and a strange sort of joy he'd become to associate with Inej spilled through his veins, spiraling and spreading. "Well, I'd think the crew would talk."

"Let them talk," she responded. "I didn't think Kaz Brekker would have a problem with it."

Sitting back down slowly, he stared her in the eye as he reached for his pants.

The first undone button went loudly, and Inej visibly swallowed at it. The metallic plink almost made him flinch from a the sound. He swallowed as well.

He did it again, and again, and finally pulled the zipper down.

Inej swallowed once more, a strange gaze fixed on him. Careful to keep his own face blank, he watched as the dark brown in her eye almost faded entirely to black.

"Well," Inej said softly, taking a step toward him. "Keep going."

He blinked in disbelief.

"What?" she looked at him teasingly. "You're not planning on sleeping in those clothes are you?"

Kaz swallowed once more, aware of the black boxers he was wearing. Just one slide would…

Inej almost smirked at his hesitation and he immediately felt a surge. He was going to win this game.

Hands reaching for his buttons, he stared Inej in the eye as she took a step closer, almost unconsciously. She took another step forward, and as his breathing quickened he reached the end of the shirt.

"I've got this," Inej said quietly, taking a big step toward him. "Hold out your arms."

He took a deep breath as a soft hand traced up his arm. He sucked in another and tried to think about any time the two of them had been this close.

He felt a breath on the back of his neck and stiffened.

His back was bare, and the hand lightly ghosting up and down it wasn't helping. Almost unwillingly he shot a look to the area between his thighs. They were gradually getting harder.

Finally, it was too much. He snapped.

"I-I-Inej," he gasped. "Please. Please. Just... please Inej!"

And finally, she made her move.

One moment she had been languidly pulling his shirt off of him, the next his shirt had found it's way to the ground. She sank down to her knees until she was at level and put both hands on either side of his boxers.

"Alright?"

He took a deep breath. "Alright," he said.

He saw her hide a smile as she gently tugged off his boxers and finally-

She paused. Recognizing the flow of memories that had happened so often to him, he tugged away almost instantly, letting it pass through her.

She turned away as well, the flood of emotions and memories sinking her. Kaz put an understanding hand on her shoulder, the sweet non-scent of Inej coming up to him but he ignored it. He would not push Inej.

"You sleep without any other clothes. Like me," Kaz said suddenly. "We may not be there yet, but I'm sure as hell making sure we're going to change something."

Inej breathed out a laugh before laying a wistful glance at Kaz. He returned it with another hand, reaching out to grab hers.

She took another breath of relief. And at that moment, Kaz was at peace. They would be alright. Someday, they would be able to get there.

 _Fin._


End file.
